yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Card Effect Lockdown
A Card Effect Lockdown strategy chiefly involves completely nullifying the opponent's card effects, thus making them rely solely on Monster presence, which can be done away with through attacking. You can approach this situation with a few cards. The cards below are listed in tier in their respective categories, from highest effectiveness to lowest in a deck themed around lockdown. Please note that Card Effect Lockdown decks employ virtually unstoppable Beatdown after the appropriate cards are on the field, meaning no further Spell and Trap cards are then needed. Recommended cards that negate Spell Cards * Silent Swordsman LV7 (Negates Spells altogether, efficient summoning, recommended due to the ease of getting Silent Swordsman LV5 on the field.) * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (Doesn't negate Spells already active but still allows you to use Spell cards, opponent generally has a monster for attacking, making it easy to summon) * Spell Canceller (Weaker version of Silent Swordsman LV7) * Imperial Order (Is a Trap Card, is negated by Royal Decree and Jinzo) * Mechanical Hound (Opponent cannot activate spells if you have no cards in hand, running this card requires deck to have less monsters otherwise you will have a hand) * Secret Village of the Spellcasters (Your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards while you control a Face-up Spellcaster) Recommended cards that negate Trap Cards * Royal Decree (No cost, easiest to use) * Jinzo (Needs a cost, but has a set of cards) * Sorcerer of Dark Magic (High cost. Doesn't negate trap cards already activated or Counter Traps, but allows you to still use Traps) Recommended cards that negate Monster Effects * Destiny Hero - Plasma (Negates only the opponent's Monsters. Can be made easy to summon with Scapegoat, Foolish Burial for Dandylion, etc.) * Angel 07 (Negates trigger effects and effects that activate in Graveyard) * Dark Ruler Ha Des (Only negates cards after they have been destroyed by Fiends in battle) * Revived King Ha Des (Only negates cards after they have been destroyed by Zombies in battle) * Skill Drain (Is a trap card, can be negated by Jinzo or Royal Decree.) * Cyber Blader (Is a fusion, but hard to get out. Effective with Ojama Trio.) Recommended cards that lock down the Graveyard * The End of Anubis (Total Graveyard lockdown, except for cards removal from Graveyard.) * Necrovalley (Blocks effects targeting the graveyard and cards removal from Graveyard.) * Banisher of the Radiance (Removes from play cards sent to the Graveyard. With Imperial Iron Wall, blocks your opponent from removing instead) Misc. Effect Lockdowns *Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode (Can negate any effect once per turn, and can re-summon Stardust Dragon.) *Stardust Dragon (Negates destruction effects.) *Invader of Darkness (Negates Quick-Play Spell Cards) *Royal Command (Negates Flip Monster Effects) *The Emperor's Holiday (Negates Equip Spell Cards) *Light and Darkness Dragon (Negates all effects activated after it is Summoned) *Marauding Captain (having two on the field stops your opponent from declaring an attack) *Magician's Valkyria (having two on the field stops your opponent from declaring an attack) *Imperial Iron Wall (negate Remove from play) *G.B. Hunter (Mainly used to counter Gladiator Beasts) *Dimension Fortress Weapon (negate cards send from the Deck to Graveyard. Mainly designed to counter Mill Deck and Lightsworns Deck) *Jowgen the Spiritualist and Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo (Destroy all Special Summoned monsters and keep your opponent from Special Summoning any monsters) *Spirit Barrier and Astral Barrier (As long as you have a monster on the field, your opponent can not attack monsters or life points) *Swords of Concealing Light and Kaiser Colosseum (block your opponent's monsters and prevent another ones from being Summoned face-up) *Dimensional Fissure/Macro Cosmos/Dimension Fortress Weapon and Gravekeeper's Servant (As long as Gravekeeper's Servant and one of the first 3 Cards are face up on the field together, can prevent your opponent from attacking) Supportive cards *Splendid Venus (Prevents your own cards from being negated. Allows Royal Decree and Royal Command to coexist while the controller can still activate Spells and Traps. However, it reduces the ATK of non-fairies) * 2 Ojama Kings (or 1 Ojama King and 1 Ojama Knight) (After destroying your opponents monsters on the field, summon these to completely lock down your opponents field, preventing them from summoning any monster to their field.) If you don't have enough room for two Ojama Fusions, try Ground Collapse instead.